


Avatar|The Story of Kai

by adrianascottmoore



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianascottmoore/pseuds/adrianascottmoore
Summary: Synopsis - The world is divided into four nations -- the Water Tribe, the Earth Kingdom, the Fire Nation and the Air Nomads -- each represented by a natural element for which the nation is named. Benders have the ability to control and manipulate the element from their nation. Only the Avatar is the master of all four elements. It's been almost over a 100 yrs. since the war ended and 18 yrs. since Avatar Korra's death. A new threat has arrived. The Fire Nation kingdom has been over thrown by two brothers that clam they have the right to the throne. They plan to conquer the world once more, but the only bender who has enough power, the Avatar, has been in hiding ... until now. Kai, son of Mako, has been in hiding since birth. Kai is the long-lost Avatar the world has been waiting for. Now Kai and his two identical sisters, Atana and Sola must safeguard Kai on his journey to master the last element left, air and to save the world from the Fire Nation.





	1. Prologue

15 years ago - 237 AG It was a sound lit night in Ba Sing Se, a warm wind blew outside as the city prepared for slumber. A few days ago the white lotus society came searching for the new avatar. Avatar Korra had died over three years ago and the white lotus had no luck in Omashu, they're hoping Ba Sing Se is where they'll find the new Avatar. They were searching every home, door to door, starting in the upper ring and working their way down to the outer ring.

"Their coming for him," Mako said to his wife Maioko. He took their son to the back and hid him in the storage room, he must stay hidden from the white lotus, his son would not suffer like Korra did. His son, Kai, would have a normal childhood with no avatar responsibilities. "Kai, where going to play a game."

"What kind of game?" Kai asked.

Mako placed Kai in a wooden box and suspended it from the ceiling.

"The quite game. You got to stay silent. Then no one can find you," Mako said and closed the storage room door. Kai believed in his father's words and stayed quite so that they could win the game.

"Let me do the talking, just sit down with the girls."

"Okay," said Maioko. "Atana and Sola come sit down." She seated the girls at the table, "say nothing."

"Yes mother," said Atana and Sola simultaneously. A knock came from the door, Mako answered, he greeted two men dressed in traditional white lotus uniforms. They entered the home, both of them were mid-age, one was short with black hair placed up in a bun. The other man was tall and had black hair too, but it was pulled back into a ponytail, both shared the same disapproving expression. They were tired of searching, it was near time to just give up on hope. Their eyes scanned around the room, they spotted they girls and began questioning.

The tall one spoke first, "very odd for a firebender to live in the earth kingdom, and be married to a southern water tribe member, say Mako."

"Do you know me?," Mako asked and walked over to his family.

It was the short man's turn to speak, "who could forget the face of the past avatar's ex. What lovely girls? Are they benders?"

"Yes," Mako motioned the girls forward, "introduce yourselves."

"I'm Atana. I'm a Waterbender." Atana was a good kid and a quick learner. Her main passion was food, eating it that is, there was nothing Atana loved more than food, except maybe waterbending and her family, those were the only exceptions.

"I'm Sola. A Firebender." Sola however was the opposite of Atana. Both girls were headstrong, Sola was a natural-born leader and fighter, she was a good big sister to Kai and Atana. Sola was a quick learner too, after all they had the father for a teacher, a pro bending master. It was no surprise to Mako that his children were protégés, what was a surprise was him finding out that his only son was the next avatar.

"Tell me girls does this item seem familiar?," asked the tall man.

They had yet to introduce themselves, Mako thought. The short man had pulled out Aang's glider, Mako had recognized it immediately from the time he had spent with Korra. Both girls responded no, the men were disappointed, Mako was anxiously waiting for their departure, he was worried about his son. Kai was scared, he was sitting alone in darkness, only able to see out of a breathing hole Mako had made for him, a small gleam of light shined through the hole from beneath the bottom of the door, since their arrival Kai had been listening in on the conversation.

"Gen, search the area one last time," said the tall man.

Gen forced his foot into the ground with great power, searching for other vibrations in the house.

"There's no one else," Gen said. "We thank you for your cooperation."

The men take their leave, as their walking to their carriage Mako asked for the other man's name. He said his name was Kumo, he was to be the Avatar's airbending teacher. Mako watches them leave until they are out of sight, he rushes to the storage room to get Kai, he opens the box and pulls out his son in for a hug. Kai began crying into his father's shoulders, he was scared that the men were going to kill his father.

"I'm sorry son," Mako apologizes and draws Kai into an even tighter hug.

"What now? They'll probably search the girls birth records and realize we lied," said Maioko.

"We'll move."

"To where?"

"Republic City. I know it well and no one will come looking for him, because they won't know he's there. It's the last place they would expect the avatar to be," Mako assured.

"Are you sure?"

Mako pulled his wife in for a kiss, "I'm sure. Even if they do find him at least he would have had a normal childhood."

"What about teachers?"

"I can teach him firebending and you can teach him waterbending, he can practice with his sisters. And Bolin can teach him earthbending."

"What about air?"

"He'll learn it when he gets to it. Korra mastered it last, why can't Kai."

Mako moved his family to Republic City, they quickly adapted and stayed hidden, it didn't take long for humanity to give up searching for the new avatar. The world moved on without Kai, it was peaceful but there was a new threat rising that had been in the making for over a hundred years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a fan fiction based off Avatar The Last Airbender and Legend of Korra created by Brian konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino. If you have not seen those shows you may feel a little lost and also if you have not read the comics.
> 
> Thoughts? Don't forget to vote, comment, and share.
> 
> \- Lots of Love, Moore


	2. One

**PART ONE : FIRE**

**Present (252 AG)**

The streets of Republic City were booming with life. The sun was out and the sky was clear, sounds of Satomobiles and Police Airships filled the atmosphere, street vendors were lined up for miles trying to make a living, selling street meat, veggies, fruit, and all kind of things. Sola had dragged Kai along with her to do some shopping, she stopped at a little fruit stand before heading home and decided to stop buy.

"Sola, let's just go home. This bag is heavy and we still have practice," said Kai.

"Quit complaining, we'll be home soon. I just need a papaya," said Sola.

"I don't even like papaya," Kai muttered to himself.

An old woman came out from behind a curtain, she greets them and offers some lovely fruit choices.

"Strawberries, Melon, and lots more to choose from my dear," said the old woman.

"No thank you, just a papaya please."

The woman went to the back to grab a papaya, she returns with a nice big one, "this one should do it, nice and juicy." The old woman laughed and handed the papaya to Sola,"have you and your brother heard the news?"

"What news?," Sola asked.

"There's word of the Avatar's return."

"Only rumors," said Kai. "Thank you but we really should be going." He pulled Sola away from the stand and walked a head, lugging the food sack on his shoulder.

Sola cut in front of Kai and stopped him dead in his tracks, "Kai, we're going to talk about this."

"Fine. But first can we just get to practice and prepare for tonight, Atana is waiting for us."

Sola and Kai returned home to their small two bedroom apartment in the slums of republic city. They decided to remain a low profile even after their parents death three years ago. All of them still remember the day, especially Kai, that night, three years ago when some thugs had broke in with guns, and their father hid them beneath the floorboards. Mako put up a good fight, but his bending was no use against guns, he was shot in the chest twice. Maioko refused to stay unseen and rushed to her husbands aid. The men demanded Maioko come with them, when she refused they killed her too. Those thugs took away everything. Kai had never felt so useless before, he wasn't able to protect his family, and he still had a lot to learn about being an avatar. Sola and Atana never blamed him for that night, but he did.

"Atana! We're back," said Sola, but there was no response. Kai set down the bag of food and looked around the room, it was quiet. Then a sound came from the hallway closet, Sola and Kai were cautious. They swung open the door, out came flying ice picks, Sola jumped back and generated a wall of fire. Kai acted on instinct and evaporated the ice. Atana stepped out of the closet and did a quick stretch, "great practice. Now let's get to the area."

"Practice? More like a warm-up. Atana, you need to be faster next time," said Sola.

Kai laughed, "okay let's head to the area. We got a match to get ready for."

The Pro Bending Area was packed tight, benders and non-benders gathered around to watch teams complete for a spot in the championships. Tonight it was Kai's team, Golden Fire Dragons vs. Capital City Catgators, both teams took their fighting positions, the crowd was roaring and the match started.

"Golden Fire Dragons are light on there feet tonight," said the broadcaster,"as expected from this team of triplets. The children of former pro bending fighter Mako of the Fire Ferrets, looks like he taught them well forks."

Sola let out a quick combo, sending one of their opponents back a zone, with Kai and Atana following her lead. Kai blasted out his own little combo, filled with power he sent another opponent back, but this time on the edge of the ring. Atana got stuck against the ropes trying dodge her opposite element fire. She let out two quick shots, knocking their last opponent into the seconded zone. The referee blows his whistle giving Kai's team the okay to advance.

"The Golden Fire Dragons get the green light and advance into the Catgators's territory, with the Catgators still trying to hold on. Wait a minute folks, oh no, their already in the water. The Golden Fire Dragons came to win tonight," said the broadcaster. "Round One goes to the Golden Fire Dragons!"

Kai's team huddled up, with less than sixty seconds to come up with a battle plan. "Be the wind," Kai said with heavy breathing. They broke formation and took their stances again, exchanging glances with the other team. The bell sounded, starting round two, the Catgators giving it all they got.

"The Capital City Catgators got grit, their not out yet people," stated the broadcaster. "The Golden Fire Dragons are dancing like leaves in the wind, the Catgators are only hitting air. Wait! Sola of the Golden Fire Dragons has just taken a hit and sister Atana comes to her rescue. But it's not a enough, ah and they plunge into the pool. Kai's all on his own now, can he pull out a hat trick folks?"

Kai continues to stay focus and stay light on his feet, defending his territory. Trying to hold on and he's saved by the bell, making it a tied match. "Round Two to the Capital City Catgators!," the broadcaster roared. The crowd cheered, for this would be the match that sets the bar for the rest of the season.

Sola and Atana return back into the ring, "She's hurt pretty bad," says Atana. Sola groans, Kai was going to make them pay and he wasn't going to hold back. "I'm taking this," Kai said and took the center platform.

"We've got a tiebreaker, the element chosen is earth. Who will win the first match of the season?," said the broadcaster.

Kai took center stage, with his feet planted onto the platform. He stares down the enemy as sweat drips down his cheek, closing his eyes and clearing his mind. His opponent took advantage of that opportunity and shot a rock disc straight for Kai's abdomen. Kai shifted left in a graceful motion and with all his power shot that disc into his opponent's left shoulder causing him to fly out of the ring. The coward was speechless for a moment and then came an uproar of applause.

"He's done it folks, Kai of the Golden Fire Dragons has won this seasons first match. Who would have guessed he pull out a move like that. Absolutely effortless people and with such power. You'd think he was the Avatar," said the broadcaster.

Kai almost dropped to the floor, but Atana caught him and Sola took his shoulder. They lifted Kai up and carried him to the practice gym. "Kai you pushed yourself too far to night. Your body is unbalanced," said Atana as she healed his shoulder that he used to throw the disc. Kai lowered his head and stared at the ground, making no sound at all, you could only hear his breathing.

"She's right. We know what your capable of, but you need to control it. If people find out who you are there's going to be a target put on your back! That means no more sneaking around and causing gossip in the streets," said Sola.

"I'm sorry. It was just a one time thing, I saw this shop owner getting robbed and I just couldn't do nothing."

"Kai, your not a hero, or a savior of the people. They need to learn not to rely on one person to fix their problems," said Sola.

"Well said," commented an unfamiliar voice. The triplets looked around and found a man standing in the doorway. He was dressed in airbender attire and looked no older than Kai. He leaned on the door post with his arms and legs crossed, giving off a cocky vibe. "Can we help you?," asked Atana and stopped healing Kai. He made his way towards them, they didn't recognize him. The triplets wondered if he had overheard their conversation. He stopped in front of Sola, then he glanced at Kai and Atana.

"She asked you a question. Can we help you? I won't repeat myself again," said Sola. She look directly at the young man, he had long chocolate hair and deep forest eyes.

"I'm Rin. Kai's airbending teacher," he responded.

Sola tries to strike the man with a ball of fire, but he put it out. He then grabbed her by the hand and pulled her close, "come find me when your ready to talk." He released her and walked away, leaving them with only questions.

Sola laughed, "talk about what."

Rin turned his head to the right and looked back at Sola, "I think you already know the answer to that." He exited without saying another word. They didn't know whether to believe Rin or not, but one thing was for sure Kai knew he needed to master all four elements. A challenge lied ahead for the young Avatar and it was not going to be easy.


	3. Two

Early next morning the triplets set out to Air Temple Island. It sat off the coast of Republic City in Yue Bay. Home to the Air Acolytes and Outpost for the Order of the White Lotus. At the center stood a large white and blue temple, surrounded by airbending training grounds, with mini white sanded beaches outlining the island. Rin was waiting for them at the dock, he had anticipated their arrival. He was prepared to wait all day if he had to, "welcome." Rin greeted them with open arms, but Sola brushed past him.

"Let's get right to the point. How did you find out about my brother?," Sola asked.

Kai and Atana stood side-by-side with their sister, they still wasn't sure if they could trust Rin.

"I've been watching you guys for a while. My father was the first to suspect you as the Avatar, but he wasn't too sure. After all your father didn't tell him of your existence, I see why now, family must be very important to you. Not to worry, I do not wish to break you guys up. I just want to teach Kai airbending. That was my father's wish before he died. He wanted you know what it means to be the Avatar, since there is no one to teach you."

Kai step forward and away from his sister," all I ever wanted was to find someone to help me. I don't fully understand everything about being the Avatar. I've always had to hide who I am, they say I'm supposed to be one with the spirits and the people, but I feel like I don't belong with either. I would like it if you would be my teacher and help me understand what happened in my past lives."

Atana pulled Kai back, "we need to talk about this." Atana gave Rin a sheepish grin and pulled Kai into a huddle. Sola spoke first, "are you sure you want to do this? You've never really had any real responsibilities."

"Maybe that's what I need. You guys, I feel incomplete. Atana. Sola, please let me do this," Kai pleaded.

"Okay," Atana agreed.

Kai looked at Sola for reconciliation. "Fine," Sola rolled her eyes, still feeling unsure about the whole thing.

"Have you made a decision?," asked Rin.

"Yes," said Kai.

"Fine, but if you put him in danger your gonna have to answer to me," said Sola.

Rin grinned,"I don't doubt it, but if Kai is ever put in danger I will be by his side."

"Promise?," asked Atana,"if my brother is ever put in danger you'll help him."

"You have my word. Now let's get started, today and until Kai's training is over this will be you guys new home. That way it's more conven **-** "

"Sir! Sir!" A man in a white lotus uniform came running up to Rin.

"What is it?," asked Rin.

"The City Council has called a emergency meeting."

"Who called this meeting?"

"Princess Regent Kasai of the Fire Nation."

The triplets accompanied Rin to City Hall. Rin almost blew the doors off their hinges, after all this time he's spent looking for Kai now something urgent has came up, but it was more important. "Kasai this better be import **-** ," Rin looked to see the other council members surrounding Kasai. She had burn marks and was bleeding from the temple on the right side of her head. Her black hair was covered in ash and was a mess, her clothes were torn too. "What happened?" Rin asked.

"Rin, the fire nation has fallen. My father, he's dead. Earlier today, an army of unknown soldiers decorated in armor the of blood showed up and attack the palace, they come out of nowhere. We were ambushed, they charged into the throne room attacking me, my father, and other officials. My father stayed behind and tried to fight them off so that I could escape. Their moves were different, yet familiar. I ended up passing out and when I came to I was on a boat headed here, as I sailed away I could still see smoke rising into the air from the fire nation. All I could think about was what took place over a hundred years ago. It may be happening again."

The triplets listen to her story, they were shocked to here about what had happened. A worried looked washed over Kai's face. "Do you remember anyone face? Did you get their names?," Kai asked. He stepped forward and squatted in front of Kasai. Rin looked at Kai, he was surprised to see him taking the lead on this case. Kai was already on his way to becoming a true Avatar.

"No. I heard the soldiers refer to one man as leader and something about reporting to their king. I didn't get a good look at the face, but the leader was tall and his eyes were an ice piercing blue. Before killing my father he said that the throne is their birthright, and that this was their great grandmother's home. That we would pay for not treating her like the princess that she was born to be."

"Princess?," Rin was puzzled and he tried to figure this all out. "No, it can't be?"

"What is it Rin?," asked one of the council members.

"Kasai, could it be that Azula had children."

"She was never found. After she disappeared Zuko assumed she had died," said Kasai. "But it's possible."

"That's the only thing that makes since," said Rin.

"Who's Azula?," asked Sola.

"She was my great grandfather's sister, Princess Azula. It was written that at the end of the 100 year war she went mad. When Zuko had set out to find their mother he let her come along and when he found their mother Azula escape. Later on she to manipulate my great grandfather into ruling with fear and even resorted to kidnapping children. Her efforts where wasted and her planned failed, after that my great grandfather never found her."

"We need to do something about this before it gets out of hand," said Kai.

"I agree. But who are you?," asked Kasai, feeling lost in the translation as to who Kai was and why he was there with Rin.

"Kasai, this is Kai. He's the Avatar," said Rin. "These are his twin sisters, Sola and Atana."

"Oh, hello, my apologizes."

Sola and Atana returned the hello.

Kai desperately grabs Kasai's hand, "please don't tell no one. Not yet at least."

"Don't worry I won't."

The man in the White Lotus uniform returned, "Sir. There was a sighting of Fire Nation air ship headed towards Southern Air Temple."

"Council Elder Meelo. We need to go talk to my grandmother, she knows the temple better than anyone and will have a plan," said Rin.

Kai's responsibilities as an Avatar were becoming all to real. He was worried that he wouldn't be able to end this new threat before anyone else had to die. It was going to take a lot of work, but he was ready. Kai didn't want to have the blood of war on his hands.


End file.
